


держаться за руки во время расстрела

by qjq



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, I Write Tragedies Not Sins, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: Альтернативное развитие событий "Лекарства от смерти".





	держаться за руки во время расстрела

**Author's Note:**

> года три назад я рыдала над "please, Tommy, please". на фильм я пошла, чтобы закрыть гештальт, но снова застряла на стадии отрицания, и вот во что это вылилось

Никогда еще воздух не был таким свежим как в этот момент: изнуряюще жаркий день не сменил пока прохладное утро, и волны медленно накатывали на берег, то накрывая ступни Томаса, то оставляя их солнцу. Ньют лежал рядом, подстелив куртку под голову и закинув ногу на ногу. Он подслеповато щурился и, задумавшись о чем-то, широко улыбался.

— Ты знал, что чайки поедают яйца разных птиц и иногда нападают на птенцов других чаек? — внезапно спросил он, повернув голову в сторону Томаса.

— Что?

— Чайки. Поедают яйца разных птиц. Нападают на птенцов других чаек. Знал? — повторил с доброй усмешкой.

— Нет. Не знал, — принимая абсурдность ситуации, признался Томас. — Ты хочешь провести параллель с человечеством и вырулить на мораль, что не только люди уничтожают себе подобных?

— Неа, — рассмеялся Ньют. — В моей голове просто всплыл случайный факт о чайках, и я решил поделиться.

— Ладно, — улыбнулся Томас в ответ. — Тогда ты знал, что при линьке тюлени чешут друг другу спину, чтобы помочь избавиться от старой шерсти?

— Это намек на то, чтобы я почесал твою спинку, Томми? — расхохотался Ньют. Томас вызывающе перевернулся на живот и уставился на него. Ньют на секунду замялся и уставился в ответ, буркнув: — Ну уж нет, обойдешься.

И затем они просто молчали, глядя друг на друга. Томас видел даже, как блестели мельчайшие песчинки на щеке Ньюта и как солнечный свет превращал его глаза в янтарь.

Но что-то неуловимо изменилось и, исказившись, потащило за собой все вокруг. Глаза Ньюта померкли, скулы заострились, на лбу проявились темные вены. Томас рывком приподнялся и увидел: вены бугрятся по всей коже, становясь чернее с каждой секундой. Несколько мгновений на лице Ньюта отражалось сопротивление, но оно быстро погасло, и он рывком бросился на замершего Томаса. Тот пытался защититься, но все движения его были замедленными, а тело словно замороженным, и Ньют тут же прижал его к земле. Изо рта его текла черная кровь, и, вытащив откуда-то огромный нож, он наставил его на Томаса.

На мгновение гримасу безумия на лице Ньюта сменил испуг. Он посмотрел на нож, словно не понимая, как тот оказался в его руке, и медленно развернул его лезвием в обратную сторону. Томас в панике потянулся, чтобы остановить Ньюта, но руки не слушались, и тогда он закричал, и...

-

Томас не проснулся.

Томас теперь вообще редко просыпался. Он то был подключен к машине, забирающей вместе с кровью все его силы, то метался в забытье. С исхудавшим лицом, с кругами, залегшими под глазами, выглядел он гораздо хуже постепенно восстанавливающегося Ньюта.

Когда после первого пробуждения (которое не кривя душой можно было назвать воскресением из мертвых) Ньют узнал, что сделал Томас, он почти ударил медика, с восторгом рассказавшего ему об этом. Подвела разлившаяся по телу слабость, и Ньют рухнул с кушетки прямо под ноги парню. В следующий раз он проснулся связанным, а над ним, загораживая свет, возвышался Дженсон.

— Поздравляю, — произнес он удивительно радостным голосом. — Ты теперь войдешь в историю как первый излечившийся от Вспышки. — На его запястье, торчащем из рукава джемпера, виднелась точно такая же, как у Ньюта, сеточка темных сосудов, и стало понятно, почему Дженсон такой оживленный. — А твой друг поможет излечиться еще множеству людей.

— Дайте мне увидеть его. — И только вовремя вернувшееся самообладание позволило произнести это ровным голосом.

Их ни разу не оставили по-настоящему наедине. То за спиной молчаливо возвышались охранники, то Ньюта запирали в комнате Томаса, под потолком которой красноречиво торчала камера. Едва ли он, ослабевший, хотя и медленно приходящий в форму, смог бы в одиночку вытащить неспособного твердо стоять на ногах Томаса с новой, но так же серьезно охраняемой базы ПОРОКа, но, конечно, они перестраховывались. Только однажды, прикоснувшись губами ко лбу, якобы проверить температуру, Ньют успел прошептать, что Минхо и остальные ребята смогли уйти.

Это рассказала ему Тереза. Когда поняла, что ее восторженные речи о всеобщем благе, которое принесет лекарство из крови Томаса, и сожаления о том, что при эвакуации было утеряно ценнейшее оборудование, которое ускорило бы процесс, не встретят иного отклика кроме крепко сжатых кулаков и взгляда, направленного мимо нее. 

Скорее всего, через пару недель после того, как Томас пришёл в ПОРОК, она сама перестала верить в свои слова. Она же когда-то любила его. Беспокоилась о нем. Готова была отдать свою жизнь за него. (Как и Ньют, тогда и сейчас.) А любовь сильнее идеи. Ты можешь верить во что угодно, пока это не затрагивает тех, кого ты любишь. Тогда это начинает разрушать тебя. Но уж кого, а Терезу Ньюту было ничуть не жаль.

— Как тебе спится по ночам? — спросил он посреди очередного монолога, целью которого, казалось, было убедить не Ньюта, а себя саму. — Когда ты знаешь, что завтра снова будешь заставлять его страдать? — Побледнев, Тереза застыла, приготовилась сказать что-то, но развернулась и быстро вышла, а в следующие несколько дней к Ньюту не подходила.

Чем больше проходило времени, тем меньше оставалось в нем ярости, а на ее место приходила пугающая безысходность. Ньют не мог долго находиться среди людей в белых халатах, но и наедине с собой он быть не мог. Мысли, от которых он бежал, набрасывались на него, кулон, который он отдал Томасу и который вернула Тереза (“Ему не разрешат это оставить и выбросят, пусть оно будет у тебя”), жег грудь. А рядом с Томасом одновременно и становилось спокойнее, и затапливало чувством вины.

(Долгое время ему ничего не снилось. Была спокойная темнота, в которую он мог трусливо сбежать после очередного дня. Первый же сон отбросил его в те времена, когда он не мог контролировать себя. Не мог управлять своим телом. И во сне он воткнул нож Томасу прямо в сердце. После этого, стоило только сомкнуть веки, Ньют видел его пустые, безжизненные глаза и свои перепачканные кровью руки. С тех пор выспаться не удалось ни разу — собственный мозг отнял у него единственное, пусть иллюзорное, убежище.)

По сути, Ньют больше не был нужен ПОРОКу. У него взяли все необходимые анализы, сказав приходить на обследования раз в неделю, сфотографировали (пару раз, когда его выводили за пределы медицинской части, он видел развешанные по стенам плакаты со своим лицом. “ПЕРВЫЙ ИЗЛЕЧИВШИЙСЯ ОТ ВСПЫШКИ, — гласила надпись. — ЛЕКАРСТВО ЕСТЬ. ЕСТЬ НАДЕЖДА”) и выделили переделанную из палаты комнатушку. Ньют разве что был гарантом добровольности присутствия здесь Томаса. Но едва ли они не смогли бы обойтись без игр в демократию.

Когда Ньюту предложили (и это действительно было предложение, а не завуалированный приказ) помогать с бывшими зараженными, проходящими реабилитацию, он не стал отказываться. Шприц с успокоительным у него, конечно, забрали при первом же обыске, но скальпель пронести он смог.

-

Свет лампы был привычно тусклым. Дверь за его спиной так же привычно захлопнулась, предполагая иллюзию приватности. Томас напрягся, чтобы привстать на койке, но Ньют жестом остановил его. Бессильно отметил: ему опять стало хуже. Придвинул к койке стул и сел, мазнув взглядом по потолку.

— Девяносто семь, — приглушенно сказал Ньют. Он считал дни для Томаса, который не мог даже делать зарубки на стене. — Кто сегодня? — Томас говорил, что чаще всего, когда подключен к машине, видит зараженного Ньюта. Реже — смерть Чака, Алби или других ребят.

— Ты, — в почти бесцветном голосе слышны были нотки боли. — С каждым разом сложнее становится отличить кошмар от реальности. И я даже не знаю, настоящий ли ты сейчас или это очередное порождение моего мозга.

Ньют молча протянул ему руку. Томас схватился за нее, будто падал в пропасть.

Когда Ньют только очнулся, они сидели так же. Только сам он тогда лежал на кушетке (к приходу Томаса его даже развязали), а Томас был рядом и держал его руку, проводя большим пальцем по темным венам. Ньют так хотел накричать на него, глядя на наметившиеся под его глазами круги, но бережно очерчивающие запястье пальцы заставляли сдерживать крик. 

Он так и не сказал все то, что тогда скопилось в его душе. Он знал, что каждое его слово услышит ПОРОК, и это не располагало к откровениям, хотя, добившись всего, что им нужно, они едва ли смогли бы использовать связь Томаса и Ньюта сильнее, чем они уже это сделали.

И сейчас, склонившись лбом к переплетенным рукам, Ньют не мог больше сдерживать те слова, которые за десятки бессонных ночей из крика превратились в исповедь, которые заставляли его сжимать зубы от отчаяния и которые на самом деле ничего не изменят, неважно, скажет он их или нет.

— Мне так жаль, Томми, — выдохнул он. — Мне так жаль, что из-за меня ты тут.

В комнате было так тихо, что он слышал дыхание Томаса. И шепот казался криком на площади.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько я ценю то, что ты сделал ради меня. Ты не подумай, — торопливо проговорил, прежде чем выпалить: — Но если бы я тогда знал, что все закончится именно так, я бы воспользовался пистолетом, когда еще мог себя контролировать.

Несколько секунд слепого молчания, и Томас опустил руку на голову Ньюта. Провел по волосам.

— Какой же ты дурак, Ньют, — отчаяние вперемешку с напускным укором. — Это был мой выбор. И я ни разу не пожалел о нем, — хриплый, уверенный голос. — Я не знаю, как жил бы, если бы ты тогда умер.

Ньют молчал, закрыв глаза. В другой ситуации он бы возразил, не задумываясь. Но за три месяца, проведенных в застенках ПОРОКа, он понял, насколько страшно было бы остаться одному. Томас перебирал пряди его волос, легко гладя по голове. И какое-то новое чувство поднималось в нем, вырастая из облегчения, стыда и не заглушенной до конца злости на ПОРОК. Ему казалось: если Томас отдал свою свободу не зря, значит, они еще сумеют что-то придумать, еще смогут найти выход. Смогут сбежать, оставив всех в дураках.

Ньют поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза Томасу. Несмотря ни на что, он все еще был человеком, за которым Ньют, не сомневаясь ни секунды, пошел, человеком, которого он любил и ради которого готов был на все. И пока оба они живы, это не изменится.

Время утекало, и они знали, что их вот-вот разделят, но сидели и молчали, не расцепляя рук.

И тогда раздался взрыв.

Ньют сразу вскочил на ноги, отбросив стул. Помог подняться Томасу, закинул его руку себе на плечо.

Другой взрыв прогремел еще ближе.

Ньют посмотрел на Томаса: тот улыбался. Ньют кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ. Зажал в руке скальпель. Он был готов.


End file.
